Meghan-
by slingblade125
Summary: one shot - I brought it into the story demons in the dark to help keep everyone tracking on the time line so if you read that story you will see it there also Set right after chapter 21 in Demons in the Dark -one shot filler of events before their trip to Europe.


_A one shot dedicated to Landscaper01- Meghan and Bruce_

_set immediately after the scene at the docks...late afternoon- Bruce and Selina stopped and picked up a few things and they are on the way to Bruce's place... _

_x_

_xx_

_xxx_

Gordon pulled into the curved entry of Bruce Wayne's west side penthouse. He had been driven on the last occasion so he wasn't entirely familiar with the procedures on his own. He rolled down the window and an elderly attendant paused with his hand on the door handle. "Commission Gordon, May I presume you are here to take audience with Mr. Wayne?"

Gordon balked at the familiarity at which he was addressed, "Um, yes I am in fact. Is Mr. Wayne in?"

The doorman looked down at him with something akin to horror as if he would be aware of the comings and goings of Mr. Wayne or worse yet that he would be willing to share if he was. "I would not be in the know on that sir. I do however have you on the authorization list so you may take the guest elevator. It will ring the suite so that you may announce yourself." He bent further and looked through back glass, holding his hat steady on his head with a gloved hand, "Will the little one require any assistance?"

Meghan looked sadly up at the man from her car seat and dropped her head back onto the cushioned headrest. Gordon declined the offer, electing instead to unfasten the seat restraint himself. Meghan immediately freed herself, shoving the cushioned pad over her head and then climbed determinedly between the front seats. She didn't stop until she was in Gordon's arms and her head was resting on his shoulder.

Gordon was dressed casually in beige Dockers and a black north face jacket and he rethought his casual dress as the impeccably groomed doorman swept open his door with a flourish of gleaming brass buttons and dancing tassels. Meghan reached for the gold whistle hanging from the man's shoulder and Gordon had to intercept her before she was able to fingerprint the polished surface.

Meghan sank back into his chest losing herself in the heavy folds of her pink winter jacket. It had been a battle to get any cooperation at all from Meghan today and Gordon was relieved when she collapsed without further struggle. It had been one event after another with her and he was fast reaching wits end with what to do with her. Just changing her from her flannel pjs into a pair of snap jeans and purple sweater had left them both at odds with one another.

He gave the keys to the department issued black Chevy Impala to a young valet and the older doorman assured him that no ticket was needed. "You are a guest of Mr. Wayne." The doorman offered his association with Wayne as if that was all the explanation necessary .. _I suppose it is at that, _Gordon muse_d. A man that owns half the real estate in Gotham probably does command a bit more personal service._ Gordon found that he wasn't jealous of Bruce Wayne's wealth, in truth the extravagant life style wasn't overly appealing to him._ I suppose Wayne doesn't really care that much for it either seeing that he runs the streets at night with the police and criminals, same as me... Wayne's wealth seemed more of a means to an end._

Gordon thanked the doorman who had walked him personally to the elevator and showed him how to activate the intercom between the car and the penthouse suite. Gordon reached for his wallet to tip the man and he was stopped immediately, "Quite unnecessary I assure you Commissioner." The dapper gentleman paused for a moment before removing a spotless white glove from his right hand, snapping it briskly across the sleeve of his dark navy uniform. "If I may take the liberty," he extended his hand to Gordon, "Thank you commissioner. What you did for Gotham... it won't soon be forgotten."

Gordon hesitated for a second and then took the offered hand, "I appreciate the kind words, thank you." It occurred to Gordon than Bruce never had that experience. Bruce was never able to feel the gratitude of the citizens for what he had done for them. _Maybe he doesn't need it. Maybe just being the Bat is enough for him._

The doors shut and the classical music playing in the car dropped several decibels as Alfred Pennyworth's voice sounded in the car, "Commissioner Gordon and Miss Meghan, how delightful to see you both again."

Gordon shifted a bit uncomfortably at the personalized greeting until he realized there was a camera next to the display screen. Alfred's face was displayed and Meghan lifted her head slightly and waved.

Alfred returned the gesture with a lift of his own hand but his smile faded and was replaced by a look of concern, "Is everything alright, Mr. Gordon?"

Gordon straightened his glasses and sighed, "I'm hoping that you can tell me that it is, Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred nodded in acceptance that their cryptic conversation would continue when he arrived, "I will meet you both in the foyer."

_Just let this have all been a mistake. Surely Bruce would have gotten word to me if something had happened._ Gordon slid his fingers under his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. _Who am I kidding, If something happened to Selina, Bruce wouldn't have gotten word to anyone he would be lucky to live through it himself. That might be why he wasn't answering his cell._

Meghan cried softly against his chest and Gordon thought for the countless time, _just let it be a mistake … let her be all right._

_x_

Bruce pulled into the valet parking in front of his building and the door of the Lamborghini was lifted expertly by the concierge James, " Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne. It is a pleasure to see you on this fine day."

Bruce couldn't help but admire the older gentleman's spirits. Despite all that had happened in Gotham it was business as usual for James. Bruce found himself wondering how the elder gentleman had survived the occupation. _Where had he kept himself? How he had provided for his family?_ Bruce wondered about that for many of the people of Gotham. Apparently the security officers had made a valiant stand to hold the Plaza building. After his arrival back in Gotham it had been widely heralded as one of the few buildings not to fall to the riots; something that had been attributed to him as the owner and operator.

Bruce glanced around the city street as he squinted against the north wind, "James, I have a lovely companion that will be joining me shortly. Her name is Selina Kyle and effective immediately she will be taking permanent residence with me."

James nodded and his face betrayed no reaction to the news whatsoever. It was one of the reasons he had been so effective at his position for so long, discretion. If the Gotham Times was going to break the story about Bruce Wayne's new love interest it would not be because the information was leaked by James so Bruce minced no words. "We will require assistance in moving some clothing, if possible could you provide-"

James nodded and gave Bruce a small bow, " I will send Frederick up in the freight elevator and her belongings will be secured in the rear laundry of your suite."

Bruce nodded, "I will also require and additional 4 parking slips."

James nodded and gestured to the young man at the valet station, "Hold on A6 through A10. " He returned his attention to Bruce, "Anything else necessary to make her feel welcome, Sir?"

Bruce shook his head, "Not that I can think of, James."

"Mr. Wayne will you and Ms. Kyle be expecting any additional visitors beside the commissioner so that I may expedite their welcome?"

Bruce looked at the elder gentlemen in admiration and surprise. James had intentionally elevated Selina to equal footing with him which did not go unnoticed or unappreciated, that was the kind of thing that made James indispensable. The news that Gordon was there however was a bit surprising, "Commissioner Gordon is here? Now?"

James nodded, "Indeed Mr. Wayne. Mr. Gordon and his child both, sir. They arrived nearly an hour ago."

Bruce pursed his lips and shook his head at the man, "No other guests are anticipated James, but stay on your toes."

"Sir, what will Ms. Kyle be arriving in so that I may attend to her personally?"

Bruce smiled, "Keep your eyes open for an American classic." Bruce patted the man's shoulder as he walked past, "And don't get to accustomed to that last name of hers. It will be changing in the very near future."

"Very good sir. Very good indeed!" James smiled as he watched Mr. Wayne walk himself through the doors and he resumed his post inside the encapsulated valet station. He found himself eagerly anticipating the arrival of the woman that had captured Gotham's wealthiest bachelor.

_It had been a long time since Mr. Wayne darkened the doorsteps of this building and when he had before it had been with less than stellar female selections. Beautiful, but empty-headed for the most part. The only notable exception was the young DA that he had been such good friends with. Tragic, that a woman so young and full of promise would be taken from the earth, but then Gotham was never short of tragedy it seemed._

James Blanchard had worked for this facility for nearly twenty-four years now in one capacity or another and he was still as thorough and fastidious today as he was the first day he had been hired. He was about to begin his dressing down of the young Hispanic valet for not having ensured his shoes were polished when he heard the deep rumbling of a supercharged v8 approaching, "Please ensure that you are on top of your manners Armando." His voice rose slightly to overcome the guttural reverberation of the engine and rumbling exhaust as a purple Dodge Challenger pulled into the reception area.

"Oh man that's like a 1974," Came the excited exclamation from the valet. James laid a hand on his shoulder and settled him, " Allow me to greet, you go fetch the wardrobe valets, "I think the new resident of the penthouse suite has arrived. Just for your future knowledge, Armando this would be the love interest of the man that signs your paychecks."

James walked around the car and he himself took a quick moment to admire the fine lines of the old vehicle. The antique muscle car was immaculate. It was a deep plum purple that darkened into a midnight black on the hood over the raised scoop. When he leaned down to the handle he wasn't surprised to see a lovely woman looking up at him, "Ms. Kyle I presume?"

x

Bruce had contemplated waiting for Selina but upon hearing that Gordon was there he had elected to leave her in James's capable hands. He checked his watch and frowned unhappily at the slow progress of the elevator. _I am going to have Fox work on this; express should mean I am pressed to the floor from the G forces. _He slipped his hand involuntarily into his pocket searching habitually, yet still in vain for his cell phone. It was back at applied sciences.

On the mission the team had all the communication they needed between the individual devices on their persons and the comlink in the Tumbler, but now devoid of the uniforms or costumes as Selina preferred to call them, he was at a distinct disadvantage.

_They could have been trying to reach us all day and we wouldn't have known it._ He tried not to let his mind get carried away with the thoughts of why Gordon was here. _If it were serious, Fox would have found us._

He stepped off of the elevator and was greeted by an unhappy Alfred Pennyworth, "It is about bloody time, Master Wayne." Alfred had Meghan in his arms and he looked past Bruce into the elevator. For a moment he saw panic in Alfred's eyes, "Where is the missus?" The question was nearly a whisper and Bruce felt an undercurrent of emotion.

"She is on her way, " He looked at Alfred as he dropped a black duffel bag onto the floor and followed it with his coat, "Would you mind telling me what is the matter Alfred?"

Meghan raised her head off of Alfred's shoulder and looked at Bruce. She was a wreck, her eyes were puffy and red and her breath hitched as she tried to talk to Bruce. She was craning her neck as she looked around for something. Her face fell and she dropped back dejectedly onto Alfred's shoulder.

Bruce laid a hand on her back and rubbed gently, "Meghan sweetheart what is all of this?" She reached for him and Alfred relinquished the child to his concerned employer. As she slipped into his arms Bruce looked at Alfred in confusion.

"You have seen her? Selina… today? Recently?" Alfred's pointed questions further mystified Bruce and when he didn't immediately answer Alfred prompted him sternly, "_Master Wayne_." His reprimand garnered a quick response from the billionaire who immediately felt eight years old again.

"_Yes, Alfred! Today!" _Bruce answered adamantly, " She was with me all night and all today. _Now what in the world is going on?_"

Gordon and Alfred shared a look and the relief on their faces was unmistakable. Alfred let out a breath and patted Meghan's leg, "Now see, all is well. Like I said from the beginning, your cat lady is alright." His worried eyes met Bruce's and he glanced down at Meghan again before he whispered, "Where is Selina and why haven't the two of you been answering your bloody phones?"

Bruce held Meghan protectively in his arms, "She should be here anytime, she was following me and got caught at a light." Bruce looked over at Gordon as he rocked Meghan. _Whatever this was... it was obviously centered around Selina_.

Meghan sniffled and curled into his neck, "She's not coming. She is in heaven like my mommy. "

Bruce paled as he looked down at the little girl in his arms, he could feel her tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt as she began to cry again in earnest. _This is what would get Gordon up and over here on a Saturday afternoon. Poor little thing, it must have been a nightmare, something about Selina. Maybe it triggered the grief of loosing her mother._

"No darling," Bruce soothed her, "I was just with her, now she is ok. I promise. She is just fine." Meghan sniffled against him and he felt her shuttering breath as she tried to speak again and failed. "Now what made you think such a thing, Meghan? Did you have a bad dream?"

She shook her head as she rose off his chest, pinning him with her watery blues eyes , "The TV people said it." She had a steady stream of tears dripping off her chin and it was apparent to Bruce how convinced the child was that Selina was gone.

Bruce felt his brows draw together in sympathy, "No baby it's not true. I was just with her." Meghan laid her head back down on his shoulder and she whimpered something as she pressed her face into his chest.

Bruce looked at Gordon and mouthed 'W_hat the hell _?'

Gordon took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. "Apparently there was a vehicle on motorbike accident a short time after the deal with Scarecrow got tied up. Female rider… no id… descriptions matched the Catwoman." He pressed his lips and shook his head in disgust, "Of course the press ran with it." He looked at Meghan and his voice cracked, "She turned on the TV while I was making breakfast." He looked over at Alfred who had laid a supportive hand on his shoulder, "She has been inconsolable ever since."

Bruce bounced Meghan lightly as he listened; he narrowly avoided an expletive to express his extreme discontent. Instead he kissed Meghan on the forehead and whispered, "I promise Meghan, she will be here in a few minutes."

Meghan hugged him tighter and took a deep hitching breath.

_Damn news reporters get away with saying whatever crap comes into their minds without regard for what it does to innocent people._ He climbed up a short run of steps to the landing in front of the enormous bank of windows that stretched into a panorama around the penthouse. Bruce paced the length of it quickly with her in his arms.

She rustled against his chest and another soft sob broke him out of his anger as he focused on the little bundle in his arms. "Meghan, I will always tell you the truth. Now I promise, Selina was just with me. We went to get some of her things. She is going to be staying here with me."

Alfred watched Bruce with the young child and he felt the similarity of Thomas Wayne walking through the manor with the colicky young master in his arms. Alfred knew that the endless trail Thomas walked night after night was more to calm himself than to sooth the baby. The same was to be said now for Bruce as he stalked the city skyline with Meghan held in his arms.

Meghan looked up at Bruce, she seemed to be trying to gauge if he was being truthful, "You were at her house?"

Bruce hesitated both in his step and his speech before he answered, "Kind of. This is going to be her house now."

Meghan argued with that, "This isn't a house."

Bruce laughed as he wiped his thumb across her glistening cheeks, "It's not? What is it then?"

She looked at him and shrugged, not offering an answer.

Bruce strolled more calmly back across the bank of windows with Meghan sitting in the crook of his arm. Her own arm was secured around his neck as they discussed the status of his domicile, "Why isn't it a house?"

Meghan pressed her cheek against his and her hand toyed with his ear, "It doesn't have a yard so it can't be a house."

"Sure it has a yard," Bruce smiled and pointed with his free hand to the decorative blocks of grass that grew out of the stark concrete patio. The checkered pattern was the only break from the stark coldness of urban landscape, "It has trees too," he showed her the massive concrete planters that held spiraled junipers. "Now can it be a house?"

Meghan shook her head and wiped at her eyes, "No. You don't have a TV. Every house has to have a TV."

_Because look at all of the great things television has done for us today..._ Bruce held back the tirade that wanted to manifest itself and instead turned expectantly to Alfred.

The elder man nodded indulgently and activated a switch on a remote control. A watercolor Monet lifted into a slip in the ceiling revealing an enormous LED television over the fireplace. Meghan looked in wonder as the television appeared. She peered back at Bruce ensuring that he had also witnessed the fascinating emergence of the television.

Her eyes were still watery but her sniffling had stopped and some of her sadness had been replaced with a bit of childlike wonder.

"Now can it be a house?" Bruce asked her the question masking his amusement with a look of serious concern. He stayed stoic as he waited for her approval.

Meghan thought about it and shook her head no.

Bruce looked properly devastated and she laughed a little at his comic disappointment. Bruce wiped the last tears from her face as his soft eyes held hers, "What am I missing little darling'? Why is this still not a house?"

She shrugged, "It's just not a house. It is a compartment."

Bruce nodded as if she had finally broken through to him, "I see. I see. This is just an _apartment_, " He gently corrected her wording, "So you have a hard definition of the word house then? I get it now. Well ...do you think Selina would mind staying with me here... in my_ apartment_, instead of a real house?"

Meghan shrugged that she didn't know, "Maybe she can buy you a real house like mine."

Bruce grinned at the insinuation that she and Gordon had a better set up than he, "Maybe she will Meghan. Until we find something more acceptable, maybe Selina wouldn't mind roughing things out here with me? What do you think?"

"Ask her and find out," came Selina's amused response.

X

Selina rode the express elevator up to the penthouse and promised herself she would never ride the main one again. This was nothing compared to Bruce's safe house lift but it was at least three times as fast as the main elevator and you were guaranteed no stops. James had been helpful enough to suggest it to her as he hand delivered her to the destination. He had commandeered her the moment she stepped out of her car. The old guy was alright in Selina's book and she seemed to be ok in his from the reception he gave her.

_Selina Kyle was a surprise to say the least_. James had taken one look at the antique vehicle and made an immediate judgement call on the new girlfriend. _It would appear Mr. Wayne has avoided the vapid chic women of Gotham and found for himself a woman of varied and intriguing interests..._

A wardrobe dolly was brought to the car and several attendees began the removal of her clothing and personal items.

Selina smiled at the young Hispanic man that had been admiring the vehicle and handed him the keys on his second trip around the car. She didn't blame him for the open attention he showed. The chassis was painted black over purple and clear coated until it looked like glass. The black canvas convertible top was up and the interior was a black tooled leather, he looked up at Selina and smiled, "This is cherry. What is it.. a seventy-four?"

Selina shook her head, "Seventy."

The kid whistled appreciatively and James cleared his throat indicating that the young man was dangerously close to overstepping his position. Selina just winked at the valet as he slipped into the driver's seat, "It has a hesitation going into second, hold the clutch down."

He nodded and tried not to smile. Selina paused as she looked at the old car and she smiled wistfully. _This old lady and I had been through a lot together, but she's holding together pretty good despite all the wear and tear. _Selina couldn't help but think of her analogy when she had been hasseling Bruce over replacing himself with Blake.. _A_ _little __body damage here and there was to be expected on a classic. ..._ She sighed as she felt the fatigue of the day weighing on her_... the dents and dings add up over time... _ It had been a long emotional day and she was ready for some downtime.

X

Selina had heard Bruce's voice in the main room as she dropped her bag in the hall. She watched as he and Meghan had their little discussion. Her lips twisted into a smirk and then softened into a strange hopeful smile as she was overwhelmed with a strange feeling of time displacement. She felt like she was watching a future event. She felt like she was watching Bruce holding his daughter... _Our daughter._.. _Whoa, where did that come from?_

She felt a swell of love that accompanied that image and let her feet carry her unannounced into the main room. Gordon and Alfred stood immediately as she entered, she placed a finger over her lips and smiled as she indicated she wanted to hear the rest of the interaction with Meghan and Bruce.

Alfred chuckled lightly and nodded as he gave Selina a welcoming hug. She kissed his cheek and gave his hand a squeeze as he whispered, "We have been worried about you. Meghan especially."

Selina looked at Gordon and he just shook his head, "Long story, Ms. Kyle. He shifted awkwardly not really knowing how to greet the woman that stood before him.

Selina read that on him and crossed the distance between them, slipping her arm around him as she kissed his cheek, "Good to see you again Jim." Her flirty tone never ceased to make him nervous and this time was no exception. She kept her arm draped over his shoulders as they watched Bruce and Meghan.

Selina let Meghan roast Bruce awhile more over the unacceptable conditions of his penthouse before finally speaking up and saving him.

Meghan let out a shriek and Bruce winced at the unexpected assault on his hearing. He kept a steady hand on her despite the debilitating pain in his ear and lowered her quickly to her kicking feet. Any speed that he could hope to transport her with was bound to be glacial compared to how fast the ecstatic little girl could make it under her own steam.

Selina winked at Gordon as they released one another and she knelt down to catch the leaping child. Gordon and Alfred smiled in relief as Selina wrapped up the little girl and hugged her close.

Selina twirled them both in a tight spin and Bruce heard her ask, "What's shaken' bacon?"

Meghan was half-laughing and half-crying as she responded with, "What's the deal banana peel?"

Selina and Meghan were reduced to hysterical laughter and Gordon just shook his head at Bruce's amused look, "Welcome to the slumber party experience, Mr. Wayne." Bruce barked out a laugh at that and smiled over at Alfred as his dearest companion watched on with obvious emotion.

Selina seemed totally oblivious to the angst that had preceded her arrival and Bruce wondered if that was intentional or accidental on her part. Either way it was effective, as she tossed a now cackling Meghan over her shoulder and strode across the room to give him a quick kiss.

Meghan who was being suspended by her ankles, laughed as she spanked Selina's bottom, "What's' the word mocking bird?"

Selina grinned at the continued word play and pulled the little girl back over her shoulder returning a light spanking to Meghan's as she responded, " What's the tale nightingale?"

Selina looked closely at Meghan, the child's curly blonde hair was wet, tangled and flying everywhere. "Little girl you have got one wild wig on today. What say we get you washed up and try to tame that thing?" Meghan nodded and smiled at Selina. The unabashed love in her eyes was enough to twist Bruce up inside.

"Maybe if we ask nice, Alfred might hook us up with something awesome to eat." Selina patted her back and gave a smile to Alfred as he nodded his willingness to supply the aforementioned awesome food. Selina moved to set her down and Meghan tightened her arms around Selina's neck as she resisted the attempt to be deposited. Selina gathered her back up and Meghan relaxed visibly.

Selina kissed her cheek and Meghan dropped her head onto Selina's chest and pulled a handful of hair over her face, hiding behind the long brown wave, "That alright with you commissioner?" Selina asked Gordon his permission.

Gordon watched Meghan and the similarity from the day they found her hit him and it hit him hard. He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Of course it is." His voice was choked with emotion.

Selina looked down at Meghan peeking from under her hair and then back to Gordon, understanding his reaction completely. "I got this Jim."

He nodded and looked away from Selina with a heavy sigh.

Bruce watched the exchange understanding the shared history between them. He looked on protectively as Selina hugged Meghan closer, feeling the ache in his heart as he thought of all they had been through.

Selina gave him a knowing look, "We will be just a minute." She bounced Meghan until the child was giggling softly, and Selina gave Gordon another wink, "See ya later alligator."

As she walked away Meghan peered over her shoulder at Gordon and waved, "After while crocodile." She massacred the pronunciation of crocodile which had the three men laughing as the two disappeared into the master bedroom.

X

Gordon lost Meghan to the third round of goodbyes as she hugged and kissed her way through Bruce, Selina and Alfred. The only thing that finally got them out the door was Bruce's promise that Christmas eve was to be spent back there with them.

Gordon nearly apologized before Alfred stopped him, "You would be doing us all a service by coming commissioner. It has been quite a long time since I have experienced Christmas through the eyes of a child."

Gordon watched as Bruce lifted Meghan above him, acting as if he was going to drop her as she cackled. Selina stood beside him, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder as be lowered Meghan safely back down.

"Daddy did you see?" Selina's eyes brightened at that and Gordon carried on as if it was the most common thing in the world for the little girl to have called him daddy.

"I saw it munchkin," He glanced up at Bruce who beamed at him happily, "It's a good thing I trust you to have sure hands when it comes to my children, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce's lip twitched at that and he took it as an invitation to ask about Gordon's son, "How is junior?"

Gordon allowed a faint smile to birth, "I will find out the day after Christmas. They are flying out to visit. He looked at proudly at Meghan, "Everyone is pretty excited to meet this one."

Meghan grinned and dropped her head onto Bruce's chest, "I'm gonna meet Bubba and Barbie."

Bruce rubbed her back and smiled, "You are going to love them, Meghan and they are really going to love you."

Meghan patted his shoulder and kissed him resoundingly on the lips before wrapping him into a hard hug, "I love you, Uncle Bruce."

Bruce Wayne stood there holding the little girl against him and took a deep breath through her soft blonde curls, "I love you too, Meghan. I am so glad you are part of my life now." He felt her nod that she was happy about it too.

"I am going to marry you I think," Meghan said quietly into his ear.

Selina overheard this and raised an eyebrow as she waited for Bruce's reaction to that revelation.

Bruce chuckled and kissed her temple before he whispered back, "What about Selina? I love her too. I can't marry you both." His eyes danced as he looked at Selina liking the softness in her face as she watched over them.

Meghan patted his shoulder again and gave him a sad look, "She loves Batman I think."

Bruce snorted a laugh and Selina gave Meghan a nod when the child looked over at her for confirmation, "You got that right kid."

Gordon finally pulled his wayward daughter away from her admirers and the door slid shut between them. He was grateful that it was before Bruce Wayne confessed his alternate identity to the little blonde chatterbox. It was stressful enough that she was aware of Selina as Catwoman. He had spent many an hour explaining how important it was to keep it between only them and he had no intention of adding more angst with a Batman confession.

He pressed the button on the elevator and faced the long drop to the lobby. A thought needled its way in his mind as he glanced around the confines of the elevator car. His mind work on an idea for a moment before he grinned over at Meghan. "Maybe its time Gotham showed Mr. Wayne some appreciation." He wondered if he was overstepping his bounds before he muttered_, "_The hell with it. I will get Alfred to help me. Bruce can't kill us both."

x

Selina smiled at Alfred and gave him a quick kiss. "You look exhausted, Sir Alfred. I'm getting dishes tonight. You go have a brandy by the fire." Selina had already turned on a barefoot heel and was headed toward the kitchen before an argument could be had with her.

Bruce shrugged at Alfred and smiled, "She's the boss."

Selina looked over her shoulder with a lifted brow and cocky smirk, "Bruce, why don't you make Alfred a drink and fetch his slippers?"

Alfred gave Bruce a smile; "She's a good boss at that. Isn't she there, master Wayne?"

Selina had just finished collecting plates from the impromptu dinner Alfred had prepared and was standing at the sink scraping the scraps into the disposal when she felt Bruce's arms encircle her waist. She smiled over her shoulder and his head dropped down on the other side with his mouth brushing her neck. He stayed this way for a long moment and Selina nudged him lightly with her shoulder, "You gonna wash or dry, master Wayne?"

Bruce chuckled as his lips pressed kisses up her long neck toward her jaw, "Neither."

Selina lifted her shoulder and shooed him away, "No canoodling in the kitchen, Wayne." Bruce turned and leaned on the counter and looked at her for a long moment. Selina blushed a little under the heat of his direct gaze and she focused her attention on her task, "This isn't a spectators sport, Mr. Wayne. Get in the game."

"We have a dishwasher," Bruce offered the suggestion in lieu of actually physically assisting her.

Selina grinned, "We do sure do and his name is, Bruce." She pressed a sponge into his hand and they both smiled.

Touché'," Bruce looked amused by the prospect of helping her. He reached for a pot and Selina stopped him with a shake of her head, "Pots last, big guy… glasses first." She placed the crystal water glasses carefully into the water. They worked in companionable silence until he caught her eyeing him. His raised brows were enough of an invitation to get her to speak, "You were really great with her Bruce." Selina gave him a shy look as she lowered the white plates into the water.

"So were you," Bruce watched her carefully and he weighed out his words. "Have you ever thought about it... having kids?"

Selina looked quickly up into his eyes and he knew that there was apprehension there. _Get your track shoes ready...on your mark ...get set. ...Run away...…_

Selina gave him a considering look before she spoke, "No I haven't." She almost said something else but she stopped herself, "Why? Is it something you think about?"

Bruce slipped several scrubbed dishes into the heated water in the adjoining basin. He watched as Selina pushed up the sleeves of his sweatshirt and retrieved them one by one methodically drying them with the towel that she had tossed over her shoulder.

"I hadn't," Bruce paused, "I guess I hadn't ever really been around kids enough to know if I wanted any. No brothers or sisters."

He looked up at Selina and she gave him an understanding smile. "You didn't have anyone to practice on. No nephews or nieces to play uncle to."

He nodded that she was correct and placed a stack of serving plates into the rinse water. Bruce looked at her closely as she dried the dish in her hand, "You seemed like a natural with her."

Selina settled a plate into the drying rack and flipped the towel over her shoulder, "Must be from my time with the Haun's. I enjoyed helping with the children."

Bruce shook his head and dropped a pot into the water, "I'm sorry, Selina."

She smiled up at him and gave him a nudge, "Don't be. They were the only things about my childhood worth remembering." Selina rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek before returning the pot to him, pointing out the spots he had missed.

Bruce growled at her and Selina felt her herself falling even further for this man at her side, "You will make an exceptional father someday, Bruce." The words were out of her mouth before she considered the ramifications that should he have his way, she would likely be the mother to those imaginary children.

"What makes you think that, Selina?" Bruce looked at her his eyes earnest and hopeful.

She brushed her leg against his and tilted her head as she met his eyes, "The examples you have been shown. The way you speak about your father…Alfred...Gordon. You couldn't help but be a wonderful father with men like that to model yourself after.

Bruce sat the last pot into the rinse water and lifted the drain in the sink, "It isn't always the good examples that teach us life lessons, Selina. Sometimes we learn the most from people that show us what not to be. "

Selina considered that as she finished drying the pot and sat it on the rack. She shook out the cloth and draped it over them to dry.

Bruce let his hand rest on her hip for a moment and when she turned to him his mouth covered hers and they both forgot for a moment, the rules of the kitchen.

She opened to him and felt his warm tongue gently caress hers as he pushed deeper into her mouth. His hand circled her waist as the other found its way into the long curly length of her hair. He captured her lip gently with his teeth and he nipped her lightly until he heard the low moan in her throat and he broke away with a satisfied smile, " I can't wait to hold you tonight in our bed, Selina." He captured her chin between his thumb and finger and his eyes devoured her as he waited for her response.

_"_Our bed?" She tilted her head as she appraised him with her warm brown eyes.

"What's mine is yours," He made the simple sentence sound like both a promise and an offer as he laid himself open to her. "All that I have and all that I am belongs to you Selina." He watched as she processed the magnitude of what he said. It wasn't any sentiment that he hadn't expressed before, but here standing in his million dollar penthouse, washing his bone china dishwear, retiring to his designer bedroom and expensive Egyptian sheets the fact that he wanted her to think of it as belonging to her finally landed... finally.

Selina tilted her head and her lip twisted into a smirk, "So... if I felt like it I could take this priceless serving platter and just smash it on the floor, because its mine?" Her eyes were sparkling as she taunted him.

Bruce grinned and shrugged, "You could, but I wouldn't recommend it." He nodded toward the living room, "We both still have to answer to Alfred. "

Selina blinked and she saw into the heart of him at that moment. Bruce Wayne open and vulnerable and asking for someone to help fill the part of himself that had been empty for so long. Inviting her into his family. "I love that about you, Bruce." Her voice threatened to betray her emotion and she didn't care, "I absolutely love that."

Bruce dropped his eyes and looked up at her sheepishly, "What?"

Selina ran her hand over his cheek, "I love that you know what you have in him."

Bruce swallowed, "I didn't always. I was a fool and pushed him away. I'm not going to make mistakes like that again. I'm not taking love for granted, not ever again."

Selina kissed him gently and nodded that she agreed, "I am going to check on the man that runs this place and then I will meet you in _our_ bedroom."

Bruce stood a moment as he heard her call out to Alfred and a soft smile touched his lips. _This is it. This is the forever that I could live with. Tonight...every night like this. Is this how it is for everyone or is it as special and precious and unique as it feels?_ He shut off the light in the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching as Selina poured Alfred another brandy. Their familiar silhouettes were outlined against the orange glow of the fireplace. Selina sat beside him on the armrest with her hand on his shoulder. He heard Meghan's name and he turned away leaving Selina and Alfred to their discussion.

Xx

Bruce flipped on the shower and skinned out of his clothes dropping his watch on the counter next to Selina's. _She must have taken it off when she and Meghan had been cleaning up._ He grinned as he remembered little Meghan giggling in the bubble bath and then streaking through the living room wrapped in long trailing towel her damp yellow curls streaming after her laughing as Selina chased her down.

He flicked on the shower and dropped under the water, letting the warm spray wash away the stress of the day. _So much had happened…. So much since he and Selina had first stood in this room together._

Selina saw the pile of clothes on the bathroom floor and she was quick to see that her's joined them. As she stood outside the shower and watched Bruce as he stood under the beating spray of water. He was gorgeous, his body was leaner than he had been in Florence, but he was still well muscled and powerful. There wasn't a time when she looked at him that it didn't pull at her to have him and tonight was no different. But it was different, she had seen a different side to Bruce Wayne tonight and she wanted him more because of it.

Bruce felt her eyes on him and he lifted his head and turned to her. The spray hit him at the neck and ran down over his chest as he watched her walk toward him. He was still partially aroused from their kiss in the kitchen and her naked form ensured that he was ready by the time she reached him.

Bruce brushed her cheek with his knuckle and was about to pull her into him when Selina's hands lifted and found him first. She ran her palms lightly over his chest and across his shoulders. Bruce held himself still as she explored his body. He liked the confidence she showed now. Not just the bravado from before, but the actual confidence of a woman that knew the man she was with belonged to her.

She let her hands trace down his sides and he flinched as her nails brushed over his ribs. Her eyes lifted and she paused, "Painful?"

Bruce smiled, "Ticklish."

Selina smiled and he was gone, His mouth was covering hers and he had her in his arms spinning her under the water before the laugh could escape her.

He held her under the warm spray of the water and let his hands roam freely over her skin as they talked and held each other. Selina nuzzled under his chin and let her hands knead at the muscles of his lower back.

"Ah… now that feels good." He relished her touch on his fatigued muscles. His heavy hands rested on her shoulders and he worked at the knots he had felt there. "We are quite the wrecks aren't we kitten?"

Selina smiled at the nickname and the truth of how battered and exhausted they both were as she rolled her neck and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her.

Bruce smiled down at her, "You know what I want?"

Selina slid her eyes open and looked up at him with a sleepy smile, "What do you want handsome?"

"I want to take you to bed, massage every inch of your body until you are jelly and then I want you to curl up in my arms and I want to sleep for days." Selina laughed and Bruce sighed and laid his head against her shoulder as she rubbed his neck, "I know that probably makes me sound old, but I need some time to get caught back up after all this. "

Selina smiled and hugged his body to hers, "I know exactly how you feel." She felt him rocking her slowly and she realized that they both were barely hanging on. She pulled away reluctantly and found his bar soap. She worked it quickly over herself before offering it to him.

He accepted it and slowly rubbed it over his body as he watched her pick up his shampoo bottle. He let her pour a dab into her palm before he stopped her, "Alfred brought your things in.

He glanced over to the shelf by the entrance and Selina gave him an appraising look, "Why did you let me use your shampoo then?"

He smiled and dipped his head down to her and brushed her cheek with his, Selina took the invitation and ran the soap through his hair. Bruce steadied himself against her as she massaged his scalp and lathered the shampoo through his thick hair. His eyes were shut and he just enjoyed the feel of her fingers as her nails scraped gently against his scalp. Bruce tightened his hands on her hips and stopped himself before they slid lower. Selina guided him under the fall of water and rinsed out the shampoo. She brushed back his hair and smiled at him when he opened his eyes, "That felt so good... relaxing."

Selina smiled and let him guide her under the spray of water, "Mind if I return the favor?" Selina's eyes were fogged with sleepy passion as she enjoyed the erotic view she was afforded when he encouraged her to drop her head as he massaged in the shampoo.

He stood in front of her in all his naked glory allowing his hands to massage through her long locks, it was only a matter of moments before Selina's hands were slipping down his muscled stomach. _He knows better than to expect me to keep my hands to myself..._

Bruce exhaled forcefully and the breath ended in a low growl. Selina smiled and slid her hands lower as she watched him harden. It was a beautiful thing to behold this man's body as it readied itself for her. His hands slipped through her hair as she took him in hand and they lost themselves in each other. It was a slow build of passion as the water heated their bodies and their breath quickened in anticipation.

Selina felt him lift her chin and the water streamed down over her head. Both of his hands were in her hair as he rinsed away the lather. His hands drifted down her back and his lips found the sensitive skin of her neck. Then Bruce was gripping her hips and lifting her, pushing her thighs apart with his body as he settled her on the marble shelf. Selina gripped his shoulders and shuttered as he pushed himself into her.

Bruce held her tight to his body as his head dropped back against his shoulders. It was a triumphant pose, head thrown back, legs spread wide in a confident stance, water exploding off his chest as he relished the feeling of being buried inside her.

Selina watched as a contented smile appeared, and he started to move. He pulled himself slowly from her body, just to push in with a satisfyingly hard thrust. Selina laid herself back, bracing her shoulders on the warm marble wall as she accepted his pace and absorbed the heavy impact of his body into hers. It was sweet anguish as the friction built in her and the soreness from the night before reawakened. Bruce blinked lazily down at her before he flipped a lever and the waterfall over the shelf began.

Selina startled as she felt water drop unexpectedly over her breasts. She looked up at Bruce but found his attention was lost to the show offered by the water. She arched her back and was rewarded with his strangled moan as she both took him deeper inside her as well as presenting him with a prime view of her chest as the water poured over her.

Bruce held her hips in a desperate grip as he watched the gentle bounce of her breasts as he thrust into her. The water spattered off her chest and ran in streams off her nipples. He found himself licking his lips as he imagined sucking the water off the hardened mounds.

Selina hadn't ever seen Bruce lose track of himself as he had just then. She smiled as she ran her hands up her sides and cupped under her breasts lifting them seductively. Bruce stalled as he watched her slide her thumbs over her peaked nipples. He gasped as she squeezed them together. The unabashed worship in his eyes and the satisfaction of him moving inside her caught Selina up in the moment as well and she moaned softly in contentment.

Bruce felt himself throb as he watched her caressing her breasts and he thrust harder into her. He tried to regain some control as he found his voice, "Touch yourself Selina."

Her eyes slipped open and she registered the heated look from her partner, "Touch yourself while I fuck you. Come on… do it baby." His tongue ran over his lips as he anticipated her compliance.

Selina smiled and ran a hand down between them; she caressed him down his stomach all the way to her entrance. Bruce slid out and allowed her hand to circle him at his base and he lost himself in the sensation of multiple friction points. He raised his eyes to her and demanded again that she touch herself. Selina brought her hand to her body and gave Bruce a smirk as she gave them what they both wanted.

Bruce growled at that sight of her pleasuring herself and his tempo quickened to match the pace of her hand.

Selina relaxed back as she focused on the movement of her own fingers and his hard thrusts into her body. She let her other hand find her breast and she massaged the tender flesh.

Bruce moaned as she gave him a show. His belly clinched with the need to orgasm. There was no fighting this off. The need was primal and urgent and his jaw clinched as he forced himself hard and deep into her.

Her breath caught and her eyes snapped open and locked on his face as her body pulsed around him. _Thank god. _That was his first rational thought. _Thank god she_ _came_. _ I would have felt like a bastard for not getting her there first._

He scolded himself knowing that they could have had more tonight if he had controlled himself better, but as he looked again at her glistening breasts he realized how futile it would have been to even try to hold back and deny himself. He dipped his head and captured the tip of her nipple.

Selina arched and gave him access to herself even as he was pulling out of her body. He lifted his eyes to her as he rolled the sensitive tip in his mouth, "Lets clean up so we can get dirty in our bed kitten." He murmured the request into the hot wet flesh of her, refusing to relinquish his prize before she promised him a chance for redemption.

"You're the boss, Mr. Wayne."

He released her reluctantly and stayed close beside her as a wave of possessiveness gripped him. He took the conditioner from her hand and squeezed a dollop into his palm. He pulled her hair gently as he encouraged her to lay her head back under the steady stream of water. She relaxed into his arms and extended her neck as he supported her. This was when he felt most in control of her, when he knew she was trusting him the most, "God you are beautiful like this. I see you like this in my dreams, Selina."

He wet her hair and shifted her so the water fell over her torso as he rubbed the product into her long tresses. She stayed laid over his arm as he worked on her. Her flexibility was apparent as he dipped her further and she obediently arched. He murmured his approval as his teeth grazed her breasts and his fist clutched her hair. _ I love... love...that she trusts me like this. _

He returned her to stand beside him and ran his thumb gently over her lips, "After all of our discussion tonight, it occurs to me Selina that there is something I have never asked you about."

She looked at him with interest as she rinsed out her hair, "What?"

"Well, we have had a lot of sex... and as a man I should have... used more... care with you…" He tilted his head expectantly as his eyes searched her face for understanding.

Selina raised her brows," Are you asking me if I am on birth control?"

Bruce smiled and nodded, "Yes Selina... That's what I am asking."

Selina stepped away from him and rinsed herself under the water before shutting it off, "Of course I am."

She seemed offended that he would think any different. He followed her out of the shower vaguely amused by her reaction. She tossed him a towel and wrapped another around herself and then twisted a second around her dripping hair. She flipped it behind her and their eyes met, "Do you not think it my place to ask, Selina?"

Her eyes softened but she still looked annoyed, he realized her annoyance was with herself when she finally spoke, "Of course it is, I guess I just thought you would know me better than... I'm not some idiot woman who isn't in control of my body, Bruce.

He smiled and caressed her chin, "It is selfish of me to have not been in control of mine, Selina. To have put the burden of it solely on you. "

That statement gave Selina pause as she considered the depth of care and understanding it took for a man to see this particular gender imbalance and call himself out on it.

"What are you on?" His simple question was so direct and yet so caringly asked that it struck her deeply. She tried not to let it show when she answered, but her voice was raw when she spoke and she only just managed to say, "IUD."

Bruce nodded and kissed her cheek before letting his nose brush up her jaw.

Selina swallowed, "It's the most effect-"

Bruce pulled her to him, his body rubbed against her and his kiss stopped her explaination, "Do you really think I'm concerned about getting you pregnant, Selina?"

Selina blinked, "Like you said. We have had a lot of sex..."

Bruce rocked her against him, "I ask because I care about you. I don't want to have pushed you into something where you felt like I wasn't taking proper precautions with you. That I wasn't respecting you...I would never want something to happen and have you regret it."

His hand dropped to her waist and she felt the heated gaze loosen something in her again. "I've imagined you..." His eyes held hers and he gave her a lazy contented smile, "Well... what that made me feel was neither fear nor regret I assure you. But I want you to be ready... I need you to be ready."

Selina was struck then by what this was, this was a man being a man. This was how a grown adult, educated, caring man dealt with things like this. She shook her head in near disbelief, "You haven't done anything wrong by me Bruce. I should have told you in the beginning so you didn't worry..."

"Its my job to worry over you," He kissed her gently and nuzzled her neck. "I look forward to worrying over my wife and child both someday."

Selina shook her head, "You always sound so sure of everything, so confident."

Bruce nodded and let his lips cover hers, " I am."

"How?" Her eyes searched his face as if looking for the source of his strength.

Bruce smiled and let his hands roam her body, "I have my eye on the prize." He kissed her softly, "I got the go ahead from two of the three men tonight, Selina. I am going to be asking you a question soon and when you give me my yes I will see to it your life is everything you ever dreamed it could be...that it should always have been."

X

Selina walked quietly across the room, Bruce sat on the side of the bed and pulled back the covers for her. He patted the space next to him in open invitation. Selina dropped her towel and Bruce was treated to another view of her body, bathed in the soft glow of the city lights. His ability to think suspended itself as he watched her crawl across the mattress toward him.

Bruce exhaled a breath as she pressed up behind him, her hands ran across his chest and along his neck eventually fisting into his hair. He sat there with his eyes shut as she worked her fingers against his skin kneading his fatigued muscles. "I'm supposed to be doing this for you baby." His voice was husky and deep and his breath was coming in deep regular pulls as he relaxed back into her body.

Selina smiled at her exhausted warrior. It had been a hell of a few weeks and they were overdo a reprieve. She encouraged him to lie on his stomach and she straddled his thighs as she rubbed down his shoulders. She heard him whisper that he loved her and then his face went slack and he slipped to sleep. Selina continued on awhile more, reacquainting herself with the scars and marks across his broad back as she worked his muscles under her hands.

Selina finally slipped beside him and pulled the covers up over them as she nestled against him. He turned into her body and pulled her under him, his heavy thigh covering her as his shoulder dropped over her chest and he tucked her securely into his neck.

Selina smiled as he wrapped himself around her and her heart squeezed. He knew she loved being covered by him like this; it made her feel safe and protected. _Honestly Selina, could you be more of either than when in this man's arms? This is the Batman you are lying next to after all._ She smiled into his neck and whispered, "I love you, Bruce."

Selina shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her smile deepened as she dreamed of a little girl with long brown hair running across a vast expanse of green grass ..._ A little girl that would never know a day of hunger or fear... A happy girl born into a world of love and acceptance... A little brown-haired girl with a quick smile and her daddy's soft green eyes..._

_x_

_xx_

_xxx_

_Review Please! Everyone try not to panic over domestic Selina... she isn't a soccer mom just yet..._


End file.
